Dokane
Dokane is a HTFF character created by LittleMissPeggie and adopted by La-cocotua. Bio Dokane is a poodle with a great obsession for donuts; she always carries boxes and boxes of donuts with her wherever she goes to eat them, her great taste for them was developed when her grandmother gave her her first donut when she was 3 years old and shortly after, her craving for donuts became never-ending. Due to her craving for them, she works in the donut industries, due to her cute appearance plus elegant dog breed, she is a model for advertisements of a popular donut company which also happens to be the main seller of donuts in Happy Tree Town . She usually appears on television every day, doing mediocre advertisements about donuts. Due to working with a popular company, she had to follow the demand of her work to maintain a "special and unique" appearance, according to the company's slogan. Because of this, she has different appearances and colors in every episode where she apparears, representing with it a specific flavor of donuts (chocolate, vanilla with strawberry sauce, black chocolate with grated coconut, etc.); thus, every time she appears in an episode, her "flavor" is different. In spite of her adorable appearance, she also has a peculiar sense of hunger, given that when she's hungry, she begins to hallucinate with, guess what, donuts, seeing any round thing as one, and furthermore, she will want to give it a bite or two. Another thing that further makes her hunger troublesome is that, unlike other tree friends, she has fangs, canine fangs full of calcium and tough as nails, given that if you get bitten by her, it will hurt, quite a lot! Her injuries are often related to haircuts accidents, razors and blades for example. They can also be related to sugar and candy (sugar shocks or being stabbed with sharp candy). But also another way for her to suffer damage is if her fur comes in contact with fire, since, not only is it sweet, but also heavily maintained with hair spray, thus making it very flammable. The injuries that she can cause are often associated to her fang and strong appetite; the former can easily reach the bone of the victim when she is hallucinating over hunger Her survival ratio is 19%. Personality She is known for being "delicate", tender, kind and charming, despite her inhability to comprehend very complex things. Furthermore, she is a really competitive girl whenever challenged by possible rivals! She also proves to be a beach loving girl, lover of parties on the beach, a place where she likes to celebrate or make friends ... besides, there is where the company sends her from time to time to advertise their donuts. Other than her work, he usually looks for moments in which she can rest from it in order to relax for a while under some shade. Appearance She is a poodle of smooth, tanned skin with hair on her head, neck, both wrists, both ankles and tip of the tail of a darker color; these, except for her head's, are shaped like donuts. In addition to these, they carry sprinkles colored pink, green, yellow and blue. She has a ponytail that goes forward, covering her forehead a little, and instead of having rabbit teeth like the other tree friends, she has a single fang that comes out of her mouth. Relations Nutty: Because Dokane carries with her donuts everywhere, her relationship with him is a limbo; on hand she shares her taste of candy with him;, in the other hand Nutty can attack her to get a bite off of her donut-like hair, confusing it with food. Marie: She is her big sister, she's often with her. Lammy and Flaky: Usually she spend her free time with them, well, Dokane is the one who wants to hang out with them; every time she sees those girls, she gets in between them and tries to make a conversation or something like friends. It is unknown why she does this. Petunia: She always scolds her for "being unhygienic" since Dokane always "wears", and spills, colorful sprinkles wherever she goes. Disco Bear: She doesn't like to be at his side, since he makes her feel very uncomfortable to the extents of her calling the police to get him away from her. Furthermore, since Dokane is slightly tall, it makes her look like an adult, although she is a minor, something that Disco Bear is unaware of, which is further deepened since she never talks to him, so... Flippy: She lacks trust on him, mainly since she has been told about his massacres when flipped out Doe: They often get along due to their similar craving for donuts, but Dokane's hunger may come between them. Deaths #Special Dough-livery - Killed by Doe's donut float. Kill count *Nester - 1 ("Special Dough-livery") *Doe - 1 ("Special Dough-livery") Trivia * On 7/9/18 her page has been completely updated by La Coco (her new owner); she tried to not to change many of her details, but at the same time re-work her with these. * She originally, as her original creator said, was based on Aoi Asahina from Danganronpa. * According to her original creator, she was going to be used for a spin-off. * Her name is pronounced "Doh-khan-ay". * Because she eats bakes and sweets, she has to go to a gym to maintain her figure and keep her modeling job. * The sprinkles that she carries on her head are due to being in often contact with the donuts (to such an extent that sometimes they stick on her head); they also itch like dandruff would. * She is usually in pastry shops and cafes. * Since she was younger, she has worked as a mini model for advertising, thanks to her cute appearance. * She has tried to learn to cook so she can make her own pastries, but they go terribly wrong; she doesn't really have talent in the kitchen Gallery Dokane.png|Original image and design made by Peggie Dokane 2 px.png|Binary image Dokane flavors px.png|Her several types of flavors Specialdolivery.png Donut girls.png|The Donut Girls (with Doe) Uglychristmaswallpaper.png 1564246173180-1.png|Lil dog girl Dokane outfit 1.png|"Sweet One" outfit dOe One.png|d��e ��ne dokaneeeee.png|Alternative flavors! �� Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Free to Ship Category:Tan Characters Category:Spinoff Characters Category:Dogs Category:Canines Category:Stupid characters Category:Good characters Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Adopted Category:Season 113 Introductions